


Японская классика

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восьмое убежище, два сбежавших преступника и девятый год гонки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Японская классика

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Kirisaki Daiichi 2016   
> Бета — rumble fish
> 
> 4 лашанс   
> В тексте присутствуют нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенного персонажа, упоминается намерение совершить самоубийство, но нет описаний или подстрекательства.

Выстрел разрезал тишину над замершим зимним лесом, где-то вдалеке прокричали испуганные птицы, и тут же все стихло снова.

Ханамия лениво поднял голову и заорал:

— Хара!

Сверху что-то заскрипело, люк отодвинулся, и показалась белобрысая макушка. Впрочем, может, это было лицо — от привычки игнорировать мир с помощью челки Хара так и не избавился.

Он проскользнул внутрь убежища, тут же направился к импровизированной кровати из кучи старых одеял и вальяжно развалился рядом с сонным Ханамией.

— Снял еще двух охотников, — зевнул Хара, — итого четыре с утра.

Ханамия недовольно поджал губы.

— Быстро нашли — это убежище продержалось всего год.

— Наоборот, — хмыкнул Хара, — теряют хватку. В прежние времена десятками валили.

— В прежние времена и нас было не двое, — резко отозвался Ханамия.

— Да уж, никогда не думал, что буду скучать по Фурухаши.

И Хара цокнул языком, будто соглашаясь со своими мыслями.

Эта привычка пришла на смену привычке щелкать жвачкой после того, как Хара проебал последний блок, оставшийся с того времени, когда мир еще был нормальным, без охотников, без гребаных опытов на заключенных, и еще никому не пришло в голову ограбить «Акаши индастриз». Точнее, входившую в концерн химическую лабораторию под руководством Имаёши, куда их привезли с разных концов страны для тестов — первую и последнюю фокус-группу. 

Ямазаки тогда замешкался почти в самом начале погони — его забрали первым. Они бы даже поплакали над его смертью, особенно Хара, но, к сожалению, он точно все еще был жив. Сето однажды просто не смогли разбудить, пришлось бежать без него. Умер ли он? Да черта с два. Ушел в зыбкое забытье полутрупа. Дольше всех продержался Фурухаши — Хара порой издевательски допытывался, каково это, быть мертвым и бессмертным одновременно, — но прошлой весной побочные эффекты всех перенесенных опытов, когда ты не только выглядишь как мертвец, но и чувствуешь себя ходячим мертвецом, начали сказываться на нем особенно сильно. Фурухаши сам отправил их вперед: балласт, холодно заявил он, им не нужен. Они не спорили.

Восьмое убежище, два сбежавших преступника и девятый год гонки.

— Я заебался, — вдруг сказал Хара.

— Заебался сам — не заебывай другого, — огрызнулся Ханамия и попытался снова натянуть на себя давно прохудившееся одеяло.

Хара перевернулся, навис над ним на вытянутых руках и вдруг предложил:

— Давай умрем, м?

Ханамия поднял одну бровь, но тот больше ничего не говорил, а время шло. 

Когда стало ясно, что Хара серьезен, Ханамия чуть не задохнулся от гнева.

— После того, как мы практически обвели этих уродов вокруг пальца? После всего пережитого пиздеца?! — он перешел на шипение. — Ты, блядь, в своем уме?

Хара наклонился к нему еще ближе и твердо сказал:

— Да. Мне скучно.

И будто в подтверждение своих слов снова цокнул языком.

Ханамии захотелось этот язык вырвать. 

— Хара, — вкрадчиво начал он, — что за странные желания? У нас впереди весь мир. Мы почти выбрались из Японии.

— Мы никогда не выберемся отсюда, и не только потому, что у нас нет денег, — отозвался Хара и перекатился на спину. — Это западня длиною в вечность. Не обманывай себя, Ханамия.

Не обманывай себя, Ханамия.

Мне скучно, Ханамия.

Скука — это все, что нас ждет, Ханамия.

Пауза.

— Девять лет под колпаком, потому что они думают, мы вынесли из лаборатории старого лиса тот самый рецепт, — язык громко ударился о нёбо. — Почему бы ему просто не повторить свой успех?

— Он бы повторил, если бы мог, но ты уже столько времени не хочешь признавать очевидного. К тому же, ни ты, ни я не знаем, что за дрянь туда входила… И не называй его старым, — одернул Ханамия, — мы почти ровесники, вне зависимости от внешнего вида. 

— Он был старым лисом, даже когда ему было семнадцать, — усмехнулся Хара.

А ты и тогда был похож на призрака, внезапно подумал Ханамия, глядя на него, но сейчас — гораздо сильнее. Они не старели и не зарабатывали морщин, но зарабатывали шрамы и круги под глазами точно так же, как обычные люди. И лицо Хары — осунувшееся, страшное — говорило о том, что он и правда устал.

Ханамия, если честно, тоже устал, но признавать этого не хотелось. Куда удобнее свалить все на Хару.

— Смешно даже, — продолжил Хара, — как будто ты или я помним, что там произошло. 

Ханамия помнил тюрьму, перевозку, а потом сразу — склонившегося над ним Хару и кучу трупов в здании. И то, что они случайно вместо выхода сначала нашли кабинет Имаёши. И открытый сейф, на дне которого оставалось несколько ампул. Имаёши валялся без сознания, но явно живой. 

Позже, через старую газету, которую подобрал Фурухаши, они узнали, что Имаёши был единственным человеком, пережившим взрыв в лаборатории. Единственным нормальным человеком. Кем теперь были они, стало ясно почти сразу, когда пуля уцелевшего охранника прошла через Ямазаки, но тому оказалось все равно, и орал он явно по инерции.

Разве что Мацумото не повезло: когда уже в относительной безопасности Ханамия решил проверить действие ампул, он вытянул короткую соломинку и не продержался против погони и полдня.

Пусть эксперимент нельзя было назвать чистым, они хотя бы узнали, что такого ценного хранил сейф Имаёши и как это ценное действует, когда ты сам не помнишь, что ты перенес. Ханамия был даже немного благодарен Мацумото — и Сето, за то, что остановил первый порыв раздавить оставшиеся ампулы к черту. 

— Эй, Ханамия, — позвал Хара с легкой тревогой, и Ханамия понял, что успел провалиться в неглубокий сон, пока копался в воспоминаниях. Старость, ехидно подумал он, как ни крути, догоняет всех. 

Возможно, Хара прав и их черед уже пришел. 

Возможно, оно того стоит, если так хочет Хара. 

Когда-то Ханамия был готов на многое, чтоб его развлечь, почему бы напоследок не оторваться еще раз. 

— Хорошо, — с ленцой сказал он через несколько минут молчания. — Хорошо, если тебе так невмоготу. Вот тебе план действий: завтра пойдем сдаваться. Отдадим должное пережиткам романтики, напялим лучшее, что у нас осталось, и сдадимся, предварительно отправив на тот свет как можно больше охотников и полицейских. Они этого точно не ожидают, у нас же, — Ханамия скривился, — в руках рецепт бессмертия.

Он снова сделал паузу, а потом громко заорал в потолок:  
— Да кому он нахрен сдался, ваш рецепт?!

Хара смотрел на него зачарованно, будто слова Ханамии разбудили в нем что-то хищное, и Ханамия неожиданно вспомнил, что ему нравится, когда у Хары такое лицо. Всегда нравилось. Он ухватил его цепкими пальцами за подбородок и сказал, глядя прямо в глаза (даже за челкой он научился находить глаза Хары без промаха):

— А когда эти идиоты захотят препроводить нас в уютные камеры, где нам предстоит провести не одну сотню лет, испытывая на себе все от свиного гриппа до новейших оружейных разработок, вколем друг другу антидот. Великое изобретение Имаёши Шоичи, отправляющее в ад даже бессмертных, — его несло, будто дала о себе знать давно оставленная в прошлом (кажется, вместе с Сето) тяга к театральности. — Две последние капсулы для совместного конца — о, просто настоящая японская классика! Узы смерти свяжут будущие перерождения! Что? Эй, заткнись. Ну да, придется терпеть меня и в следующей жизни, зато красиво. Красиво мы, правда, вряд ли успеем умереть, скорее, моментально, в луже крови, от пули какого-нибудь солдата, которому позавчера выдали винтовку. Ну, как идея?

И когда Хара расплылся в широкой и грязной ухмылке, по которой он, оказывается, скучал, Ханамию скрутило в приступе злого смеха. 

Он продолжал хохотать, пока Хара не подмял его под себя и не сказал прямо в губы:

— Жду с нетерпением.


End file.
